Vast, Definite Difficulty
by Hitomi Uraya
Summary: Danny knew the man was up to no good when he stepped one foot into FentonWorks. And when he finds out it's about that thermos Clockwork has, Danny knows something is up. Why is everything so out of place with the two halfas? *YAOI -obviously...-*
1. Prologue

Vast, Definite Difficulty

By: Sibur Nightlust

Since no one really _does_ read author notes, I wanted to post this as a type of 'prologue' to the story. I wish to address a few things first off.

First, this is my first Danny Phantom chaptered fiction, but not my first story (You'll realize that with the first chapter.). However, this means that I might, and most likely will, get characters mixed up every now and then. I'll also be screwing around with their personalities, but I will try to keep them as close as possible. I give no promises though.

Second, I will tell you now that I'm not… great in writing battle scenes, but if it is unavoidable, then I will write it to my best. Everything I write is to my best **at this point in time**. My writing does improve with time because I am learning different ways. I keep all my old writings to remind myself that I've evolved into something, and someone, better.

Third, updates will be erratic and different. I do have a life and it sometimes demands to be seen to before my stories, which keep me on the sane side.

Fourth, give me advice on things you think I can do better on. Flame me even if you don't like this at all. I won't care. If you flame, then don't come back to keep reading what you don't like. Don't be rude by telling me 'this sucks'. In the long run, I only want to get better at this and any advice you have would improve everything.

Fifth, I spell check my own work. If there is a word that is misspelled or the wrong word, point it out for me and I'll go back to fix it, but if you can understand what it says without having to stop and wonder what the word is, then point it out and tell me that you can still understand it. I just want to know.

Hope you'll come back for the first chapter of Vast, Definite Difficulty. Also, here's a fun fact about the title. It describes how it was when writing the story for me. It also has the initials of the characters that will be thrown together because of what we all like to call 'Fate' or 'Destiny'. Thanks for reading all this. (Must've been so difficult…) See you in chapter one!


	2. Chapter I

I apologize if anything is wrong or anyone is out of character, but sometimes, some have to be out of character to get what you're talking about. So… Danny Phantom and all related characters and trademarks are not mine. I make no profit from this because it is for pure enjoyment making these characters be naughty in ways the cartoon does not show or hint at. Enjoy…

* * *

Vast, Definite Difficulty**  
Chapter I.**

Who could really blame him for attempting what no one else would dare to do? Although his attempt had been cut short from his goal, he knew the strength of that Master of Time ghost now. He knew what the limits of his powers were, but he was still worried that if he planned anything out too much, that Time ghost would know about them. His only plan was to attack, but still keep his goal in mind. He didn't need to defeat the Time ghost. He just needed to grab what he wanted and haul ass back to his portal.

He, Vladimir Masters, sank down into a plush, leather armchair in front of a glowing hearth, embers slowly dying out. Tired, ice blue eyes stared unmoving and unblinkingly at the hearth, his thoughts swirling and coming full about. What was in that thermos that the Time ghost protected there so fiercely? His curiosity did always get the best of him. It had to be something horrible to have that ghost be protecting it. It had something to do with the Fentons because it had their name on it. What horrible ghost did that Fenton Thermos contain that the Master of Time had to protect from being released on accident (or even on purpose)?

Vladimir glanced to his body. A sigh came from his fairly pale lips. There was a wound that ran from his right shoulder to his left hip; the blood coming from it was in small trickles as his ghost half healed it slowly. Cuts and bruises were scattered all over his form ranging from his neck to his legs. He would have to wear turtlenecks for a time until the bruises disappeared. Vladimir touched tentative fingers to his chest wound, hissing at the pain it caused. It seemed to still be a bit sensitive to touch.

The Master of Time must have had fun toying with him for some time until he sent Vladimir on his way home. Well technically, the Master of Time had finished with him after almost impaling Vladimir on a stone spoke and sent the bleeding man flying through the air backwards towards his portal to land in a heap on his tiled lab floor. He had lain there for what seemed like hours allowing his blood to spread out on the floor before he actually stumbled to his feet, but in reality, it was only near ten minutes before he stood. From his lab, he went to the bathroom to clean off what he could. Vladimir had rubbed and scrubbed with a violent hand until the crusted blood came off to reveal the smooth, yet jagged cut adorning his chest. From there, he had gone to his den and sat down. That was where he was now.

Vladimir ran a slender hand through his stark white hair that was undone from the usual ponytail. Maybe that thermos wasn't worth the pain of attempting his hand at acquiring it? No. Anything that belonged to the Fentons, guarded by the Master of Time, and was a pain to get was worth his attempt. If it was worth having the Master of Time guard it, then it must be a very dangerous ghost indeed. Maybe it was even possible to align with this ghost if it was after the Fentons, if it was open to such a suggestion?

He closed his eyes, leaning farther back into the armchair and trying to just know when his next attack would be. Perhaps within the next week? Yes. He believed it so, but before that, he supposed he would make a surprised visit to the Fentons. Heaving himself from the chair, Vladimir made the pain-filled trek up to his room to pack a bag for the trip. He gathered a few turtlenecks and slacks to pack them into a bag he could easily sling over his shoulder. He also packed the necessities from his bathroom like soap, shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste, and a washcloth of his own.

Rather than taking a private jet to Amity Park, Vladimir opted for a plane in first class. Although the plane did take longer, it gave him an excuse to look a bit cheerful. He was given his own stewardess that rarely asked questions and did as told. She served him his drink and dinner when it was ordered. She always bowed her upper body to him in a respectful manner and thankfully her skirt was an appropriate length, which was just above her knees rather than just below the curve of her ass. He thanked her when they landed, she bowed. Vladimir was also glad she wore a shirt beneath her jacket and was properly buttoned. She wasn't like the other stewardesses. He pulled out a fifty and tucked it into her hand.

"Sir?" she asked in a questioning voice. "Are you certain?"

"Yes. You were very nice to me. You were within dress code, I presume, unlike the other stewardesses?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you. I hope you enjoyed your flight." She backed away from him slowly before turning and walking from him. Vladimir sighed. He had seen that small blush on her face, but had ignored it. It wasn't likely he would board the plane again to meet her again. He walked off the plane with his luggage in tow. Hailing a taxi, he climbed in.

"Fenton Works, please."

"Why you wanna go there, mister? They be ghost hunters that're as dumb as a goldfish."

"I am aware of this. Just take me there."

"The customer's wish is my command. I just be sayin', y'know?" Vladimir ignored the driver, glancing out the window to watch as the scenery passed by quickly on the highway towards the Fenton's home. Sure, he didn't care for Jack Fenton, but Maddie… oh dear, Maddie, he was in love with. She never knew it though. She only had eyes for Jack and his bumbling self. How he wished that Maddie had married him instead, but alas… He was stuck with being Daniel and Jasmine's godfather and he would be content with that. If only Jack would meet his untimely demise, Vladimir could move in and comfort the woman into marrying him to forget the other. It was a fantasy that would never come true. "Yo, mister? We're here."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Vladimir pulled a bill from his pocket and gave it to the man. "Keep the change. You need it." He climbed out of the car with his bag slung over his shoulder. His icy eyes landed upon the sign, which indeed named the building 'Fenton Works'. The taxi sped off down the street, turning a corner. Vladimir looked to the door, sighing, and walked up to the building. Knocking lightly, he waited.

"I'll get it!" Jasmine's voice called out to the rest of her family. A glance through the peephole told her that it was Vladimir at the door. She yanked it open with enthusiasm. "Vlad!" she squealed and threw her arms around his neck. "A surprise visit, huh?" Vladimir smiled and curled one arm around the girl, keeping the bag from falling in front and hitting her.

"It's nice to see you too, my dear Jasmine." The girl pulled away with a smile still on her face. "Who all is home at this time?"

"Mom and Dad are in the basement working on another invention. Danny is up in his room with Sam and Tucker."

"I hope I won't be too much trouble if I spend a few nights here?"

"No. It's fine. I'll let Mom and Dad know." Jasmine left the door open for Vladimir as she bounded towards the kitchen. "Mom! Dad! Vlad's here and he's staying a few nights. Is that okay?"

"Sure thing, sweetie!" Jasmine ran up the stairs towards the bedrooms as Vladimir sat down on a couch. Daniel would be next to known and with Vladimir so familiar with the boy's actions, he guessed the boy would be down within moments at the fact that he was here. And true to the boy's nature, Daniel phased through the floors to land in front of the man on the couch, glaring.

"What are you doing here, Vlad?"

"I am merely visiting."

"I wish that'd be all. Why are you really here?"

"Do you remember giving the Master of Time a Fenton Thermos?"

"What do you know about it?"

"Nothing, apparently. I'm curious about it is all." Vladimir crossed one leg over the other and linked his fingers together on his flat stomach that was fluttering. He didn't know why. Maddie wasn't in the room and Daniel sure was not going to attack him in the house in fear of his parents attacking his ghost form. That would be too risky… so why was his stomach fluttering like butterflies were flying in there? His heart raced as Daniel placed a hand on the back of the couch on either side of Vladimir's shoulders and leaned forward to stare into those sapphire eyes.

"Tell me the truth, Vlad."

"Then that ruins all the fun, Daniel." A low growl emanated from the boy's chest from annoyance and anger. Samantha and Tucker were coming down the stairs two at a time with Jasmine close behind them. "Your friends are here, my boy."

"Shut up."

"Gladly." Vladimir drew his index and thumb across his lips like zipping them closed to show his silence.

"Why is Vlad here?"

"A visit. He also knows about the thermos we gave Clockwork to look after."

"You mean the one holding Da—" A hand slapped over Tucker's mouth before he said anything too revealing. A glare from Samantha silenced him. The hand was removed. "That one! Right…"

"What's he know about it? Anything special?"

"Not from what I can tell. He just knows it's ours and there's a ghost inside it." Vladimir nodded. "And now he won't talk…" Vladimir drew the 'zipper' back over his mouth.

"Actually, you told me to shut up. I did." He looked down at his laced fingers to find them twitching. His hands were also warming up a little fast. Why was he acting this way with Daniel above him barely a foot away? "Although, I have a question, Daniel. Why are you still above me?"

Bright blue eyes widened at the statement before Daniel tore his arms away from Vladimir and tucked his hands into his front pockets. "I was just making sure you didn't get away…" the boy mumbled. Vladimir cocked his head to the side slightly. Those eyes wouldn't look at him and it seemed a little cute to see a growing blush on his face. C-cute?! Where had that thought come from?!

"Where would I head off to? I have no car, no plane, no helicopter, nothing in the ways of escape… other than my ghostly self, but that does not count. I would never turn to Plasmius within this home myself." Vladimir looked to Jasmine and then Samantha. Tucker was next and then finally Daniel. "I am not here to flirt with Maddie. I am merely here to rest."

"Whatever. Just stay out of my room and out of trouble," Daniel grumbled, trudging back up the stairs. Samantha and Tucker followed suit soon after. Jasmine stayed.

* * *

That was… strange! _Sigh._ So, I'm sorry for using Vladimir, Daniel, Samantha, and Jasmine rather than just Vlad, Danny, Sam, and Jazz. This was written sort of in Vlad's point of view, but not completely. Don't know what I'm going to do. We'll see what'll happen.

Oh! If you have any plot bunnies running around and multiplying, send me a few. I'll need them no doubt. I'll see what I can do to twist them around and get them to fit in. Thanks much again!


	3. Chapter II

Standard disclaimer applies. This is sort of the friends' point of view…

* * *

Vast, Definite Difficulty**  
Chapter II.**

"Why does he have to be here? Why can't he just leave us alone?!" Danny screamed into his pillow on the bed, lying face down. Lifting his head, he turned to look at Sam and Tucker that barely stood in the room; the door was shut behind them though. "He's just another ghost I have to worry about making trouble. I can't miss any more class or Lancer's going to fail me."

"Why don't you split yourself? Danny Phantom can fight ghosts and keep an eye on Vlad while Danny Fenton is at school?" Tucker suggested sincerely. A pair of sky blue and vibrant violet stared unblinkingly at the techno one. He squirmed beneath their gazes. "What? It's a logical thought."

"And risk killing Phantom because he isn't stable enough to be split from Fenton for more than a few hours at most? You're crazy, right?" Danny pointed out. The dark-skinned boy smiled weakly in apology as he scratched the back of his head.

"Why don't Tucker and I take shifts at watching Vlad while the other covers for the one following him?" Sam thought about. That seemed like a reasonable plan for them to carry out.

"And if he goes Plasmius? What'll you do then to stop him?"

"We'll contact you and you go off after him." This all seemed like the plan they normally adhered to on a daily basis, but they were just discussing Vlad Masters, also Vlad Plasmius, instead of just a random ghost attack or ghost hunter wanting Danny Phantom gone from Amity Park. It also wasn't just _any_ random ghost or hunter after Phantom. It was the man that wanted Danny's mother to be his wife, trying to steal her from the boy's father, and also another halfa that wanted him to join the older man or dead and out of his way.

None of it made sense to the boy. He didn't know why the man was here if he wasn't there to court his mother. Was it really for the reason Vlad gave? To visit and to learn about that thermos Danny had giving Clockwork to protect wasn't what he thought the man was really there for. Well, the latter seemed more logical and probable than the former, but who was he to judge? Vlad Masters, and even his ghost counterpart, was unpredictable at best.

"Alright. We'll do that. You guys figure out how long each shift will be and who'll be the first to do it. I'll look over him until Monday… Lucky me. I get to spend time with 'Uncle' Vlad for my weekend…" Danny bemoaned his predicament. Sam and Tucker said their goodbyes and filed out of the room and out of the house. It was fairly frustrating for the boy. How could he ignore an archenemy in his home where everything was meant to be safe? Scratch that. With the ghost portal still operational, nothing would ever be safe, nowhere either. Every place was a battleground; every moment was a war against those that wanted to harm the living.

Danny turned onto his back, staring up at the popcorn-styled ceiling. He ran a hand through his short black hair that was in his eyes. In the back of his mind, he knew he needed a haircut, but with how busy he'd been recently and the addition of Vlad suddenly. There would be no time to get a trim unless he did it himself, which he wasn't very handy with a pair of scissors to cut it. The last time he had tried trimming his hair himself he had managed to cut it very unevenly. His mother had to fix it and after that… Let's just say, he was never trimming his hair alone again.

As he stared up at the ceiling, a picture made itself apparent in the little bumps. Strangely, it was Vlad's face. He found this odd because it didn't anger him to see the man's features in his ceiling's scope. It actually happened to encourage the boy to find out what the man wanted, but without being rude about it. Danny would accommodate the man and his silly antics, rather than have to run in circles all the time in trying to figure out what he had wanted to know when it really was a complete and simple answer.

So that man, Vlad Masters, was after the Fenton Thermos guarded by Clockwork, eh? Well, Danny couldn't be absolutely sure that Vlad was after the thermos. He could only assume since Vlad had asked about it not too long ago. Would Vlad try to steal the thermos? Was he there for weapons to use against the Time Master? What was that man really planning?

Danny groaned in frustration, knowing this to only be that. He didn't know anything. That halfa knew more than him in every aspect, both human and ghost. Maybe if he…? No. He wouldn't do that. If he did, he could still become the one that was trapped inside the thermos given to Clockwork and he didn't want that. There was absolutely no way he wanted that to happen. There was no thought to it. He didn't want Phantom killing Fenton just because Phantom happened to be power-hungry.

Deciding to stick to his word, the Fenton boy trudged down the stairs, first making sure that his bedroom was locked, and sat down across from Vlad, still glaring at the man and hoping to the heavens that he would light on fire or deteriorate from the inside out as quickly as possible. No such luck however. Dinner was served around six, six-thirty. Vlad did his best to ignore the boy's stares, but with the knowledge that those blue eyes never left his person, his stomach wouldn't let him ignore Danny for more than a few moments. Once Jack had consumed his food, he was right back down in the basement with Maddie while they left the children to entertain Vlad. Yet, Jazz didn't stay, rather going up to her room to concentrate on the homework she hadn't done Friday night.

"Why don't you just tell us what you really want from us, Vlad? It would go so much smoother then. You'd get to tell us your evil schemes with a little gloat now and then, we fight, and then I beat you back to your mansion of a house back in Wisconsin."

"It does seem to always go that way, doesn't it Daniel?" With a simple fold of the arms in a sign of defiance, Danny smirked. "It does. Fine then. What… Who is in the Fenton Thermos in Clockwork's tower?"

"Like I'd ever tell you, Vlad!"

"I thought that was the point of my asking you, Daniel. I ask, you tell, and I satisfy my curiosity." Vlad leaned back in the chair he sat in, crossing one leg over the other and linking his fingers across his stomach. Danny came forward, not liking this one bit. He braced his elbows on his knees and let his hands dangle between them.

"What curiosity?"

"Why… The natural curiosity in what others happen to have that I do not."

"And why do you want what's in it?"

"It might help me."

"In what way?"

"This is not twenty questions, Daniel. You only need to know that I am curious as to what is in that thermos and if I do not satisfy it, I will acquire it and find out what is in it firsthand. If it happens to be a ghost unbeatable, then I wouldn't bother going after it."

"It _used_ to be unbeatable."

"So if I happened to let it out, the ghost would be difficult to recapture?"

"What do you think?"

"Don't be so crotchety, Daniel. I only wish to know."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I've seen a number of things in my lifetime. This won't strike me as odd." _'The only thing that would now is if you tell me you happen to adore me beyond belief and can't stand to not be around me,'_ Vlad thought. Even at those thoughts, his stomach fluttered and he didn't know exactly why. He knew that he would be delighted to hear it, but he had not plausible reason to back it up.

"Clockwork deals with all the time streams. You know that, right?"

"Yes. Yes. I know this."

"Well, if certain things came to pass, I would have become this horrible ghost that killed almost everyone. Overall, I stopped it from happening and sealed that 'future self' into the Fenton Thermos where he exists outside of time now. I can still become him, but only if shoved in that direction, which I'm trying to stay away from that path. We all call him Dark Phantom."

"I see." When in reality, he didn't. All he knew now was that he wanted that ghost. Dark Phantom would despise Danny for sucking him up into that thermos, obviously. Maybe he could use that ghost's hatred for Danny to get to the boy. Then again… Dark Phantom could turn on him after Danny was out of the way. Vlad would need reassurance that the ghost wouldn't do such afterwards. He would need to find a way to keep him in line, short of killing him, but what? "I believe I am going to go to bed. Sleep on what has been told to me in absolute honesty, I presume?"

"What do you think, Vlad? What reason would I have to lie about it?"

"Oh, I don't know, Daniel. Perhaps, this ghost, Dark Phantom as you call him, is more powerful than you let on. You're more afraid of him than you lead me to believe if you don't want to become him." Vlad stood up with his eyes shut, but when he opened them, Danny was there in front of him, staring up with a pair of glowing green orbs. The 'scary eyes' as Vlad had called them a time back, but had shown the boy what the actual meaning of 'scary eyes' meant in a ghost's reality. His heart picked up pace, pounding hard and loud against the sternum of his chest from the close proximity of the boy. His stomach quivered as he exhaled and his breathing hitched as he inhaled.

"No more than I'm scared of you, Plasmius."

"Really, Daniel? I'm about two times your age. I've had more experience than you in exploring my ghostly powers. Don't challenge me, my boy."

"I don't care. Dark Phantom would be able to scare you beyond belief. He was only ten years older than me and had your older self curled up in a corner and shaking with fear. He surpassed you in ghost powers. _You_ don't scare me and you never _will_." A calming hand came to the boy's chest and slowly pushed him away.

"I find it fascinating that you placed emphasis on 'you' and 'will'. What does that tell you about your subconscious, boy? Does it say that I will, or do, scare you anyway?" A growl came from the younger halfa's chest, rumbling beneath Vlad's slim hand. The sensation shot up the man's arm and down his body, settling at the base of his spine and in his lower stomach.

"No."

"Motivating," Vlad whispered. "I must be going to bed now. Don't stay up too late. Good night, Daniel. Sleep well."

"Whatever," Danny mumbled. Those gleaming jade eyes watched the man climb the stairs one at a time. Slight hips were swaying in a subtle manner; back ridged with proper posture and arrogance, which radiated in waves. Scoffing in annoyance, Danny fell back against the couch that had been vacated by Vlad. He turned over and buried his face into a pillow. It smelled very close to the man's unique scent. Lilac petals, cinnamon, and a dash of musk filled his nostrils.

Lilac gave the scent a little femininity, the cinnamon gave spice, and the musk gave it a hint of masculinity. It was perfect in all aspects. It wasn't too feminine and it wasn't too masculine. The two evened out the other and the cinnamon was what added to the original smell. The lilac, in Danny's opinion, was beautiful and must have been the man's choice in a sort of wash. He wondered which he washed in lilac. That silvery white hair or that absolutely fit and trimmed body of his?

Danny grunted in his frustration. He didn't know why he was thinking about Vlad. He didn't want to be thinking about him, but his mind didn't stray too far in the long run. It came full bout to ponder on the reason behind Vlad asking about Dark Phantom. He didn't keep on that subject for long when it involved both of them. His mind would wander to one and then the other. How was Dark Phantom fairing in that thermos he was forever trapped in? Would Vlad attempt to free the ghost?

The boy sat up in a hurry, giving himself a head rush. He clutched the side of his head, the blood trying to flush out and regain a better ground. The thought of Vlad releasing Dark Phantom didn't seem so farfetched when he actually considered it. Rather than running up to the guest room or floating up to it, he phased to his room instead knowing that Vlad would be there in the morning to talk with. Danny would find out one way or the other of what that old fruit loop was planning.

It obviously didn't involve Danny's mother, for one.

* * *

My goodness! What _is_ Vladimir planning to do with that information about Dark Phantom? Keep reading to find out, un!

Oh! If you have any plot bunnies running around and multiplying, send me a few. I'll need them no doubt. I'll see what I can do to twist them around and get them to fit in. Thanks much again!


	4. Chapter III

Standard disclaimer applies. It doesn't return to Vlad's point of view yet. Not sure if it ever will… We'll see and you'll know it when it does. Enjoy.

* * *

Vast, Definite Difficulty**  
Chapter III.**

When Danny crawled into bed in nothing other than a pair of boxers, it was nearly one in the morning. All he wanted to do was to sleep, but a thud jolted him up and out of his comfortable sheets. A loud curse followed soon after the thud, telling the young halfa that it had been Vlad. From the sound of his voice, he seemed to be angry and just now awake. Danny sniggered, knowing what happened to make the older halfa angry. Vlad had apparently fallen out of the full sized bed in the guest room that was next to Danny's own.

Lying back down, the smile never left his lips as he slipped into a nearly dreamless sleep. Nearer the time he woke up, he slipped into a dream that he did happen to see in perfect clarity.

Danny was lying on his back beneath a hungry-looking Dark Phantom that hovered only inches above his body. His heart was racing with the closeness of his older self. The sound of deep, amused chuckles came from the Phantom's chest, making Danny squirm and recoil from the bigger man above.

"He's so afraid. It comes from him in waves and it'll taste so delicious."

"Who a—" That was as far as the boy managed to ask before very pale blue lips came down upon his own. A forked tongue wriggled its way past the boy's lips, blue eyes widening in alarm.

Danny shot up, shaking the dream—nightmare—from his conscious. Beads of sweat trickled down his bare skin, his chest rising and falling in a calming manner to slow his frantic heart. A shaking hand came up to his lips, twitching. Dark Phantom had kissed him, had French kissed him no less. The older Phantom had laughed, laughed in pure amusement at seeing Danny being so very weak and helpless. It was after that that confused Danny to no end. Who had Dark Phantom been talking to? He couldn't be saying it aloud for his benefit. Dark Phantom would have said 'you' rather than 'he'. So… who was the Phantom talking to?!

Deciding not to dwell on it any longer, Danny threw the covers from his bed, swung legs over the ledge, and stood. Rather than staying standing, he fell to the ground from shaking and quivering legs. He hit the floor with his fist once in anger, knowing everyone would have heard that no doubt. Snarling, Danny pushed himself up and steadied himself with the help of his bed. Once his legs stopped shaking, he stumbled to his closet. He pulled out his customary outfit and dressed. He added a black button up to the mix.

Danny glanced back to find that Vlad's door was open and the light not on. He looked at the clock and saw it to be near ten in the morning. Idly, he wondered if a bruise had formed on Vlad's skin to show that he'd fallen from the bed or if it took much more to mark that pale skin of his. Danny decided he would ask soon as he walked down the stairs and through the living room to the kitchen for breakfast. He wasn't surprised to find his father there, but _was_ to find Vlad at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of him.

"Morning, Danny. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, Dad." The boy opened the refrigerator, ignoring the emergency ham. He grabbed the bottle of milk, a bowl, a spoon, and set them down on the table. He grabbed the box of cereal near Vlad and poured it into the bowl. Adding milk, he put the cold dairy away. He sat down and took a bite. "How did you sleep last night, Vlad?"

"Delightfully well, Daniel."

"Really? You're sure? I thought I heard a thud from your room."

"Are you sure? It might have been Jasmine or a ghost maybe."

"No… I heard a few curses at 'such a small, infernal bed'." Hollow icy blue eyes narrowed. "Jazz doesn't complain about her bed, and I don't see why a ghost would be complaining about one."

"It could have been one of your dreams."

"No. I was still awake at that time." Vlad was silent, deciding to ignore Danny for now. Both finished their breakfast in that silence, but that maddening fluttering in Vlad's stomach would not cease when the boy was in the vicinity. "So, Vlad, what do you want to do today?"

'_I want to do something that involves you and me alone in a bedroom for an hour or two without an interruption and without the need of any clothes.'_ Vlad blanched at the thought that ran through his mind, unable to halt or ignore the image that presented itself to the man of him and Danny lying on a bed and covers drawn up to their hips as Vlad moved in a steady rhythm above the boy. "What is there to do outside of the… um, house?"

"Movies,"–_too dark_—"parks,"—_too secluded_—"arcade,"—_too stressful_—"or the carnival are open at about this time." _'The carnival will have to do. It's public and yet secluded enough in case anything happens.'_

"Why don't we go over to the carnival? They should have a number of things to entertain you and me for the day, hm?"

"Yeah. You going to go change to go or… are you going as you are?" Vlad glanced down at his attire. He wore a tailored suit that was fit to his frame and clung to him nicely. It was a deep burgundy color with a royal blue shirt beneath the jacket and a jet black tie fastened snuggly around his neck. He glanced back up to find Danny eyeing his body.

"What is the matter with a suit?"

"Nothing… It's just that if you want to fit in, you'll need to change."

"And what would you happen to suggest, Daniel?"

"Jeans and a shirt. Plain and simple. Nothing fancy." The look in the boy's eyes wasn't in the least bit discernable. Vlad couldn't fathom what the boy was feeling with only the kid's eyes. Even the smile didn't tell Vlad what was going on in Danny's mind.

"Okay. I will change into jeans and a shirt for your benefit, Daniel, but I need to borrow them if you will allow me to." Danny shrugged.

"It's fine by me. Come on." Danny was up and out of the kitchen with Vlad on his heels up to his bedroom. Vlad did not want to go to the boy's room. He didn't want to be _alone_ with him for any amount of time in _private_. He didn't know why his emotions were running amuck when Danny was close at hand. He didn't _want_ them to be like this and he also knew that he did not want, in any way shape or form, Daniel Fenton so why was his body reacting to the kid?! Vlad hesitated a moment before stepping into Danny's bedroom, seeing the absolute mess the room was in.

"Are you certain you want me in your room, Daniel? You had told me not to go in."

"I invited you in. As long as I'm here with you, it's all good." _'No it is not. Nothing is good from us being alone.'_ Danny opened his closet, sifting through hanging clothes.

"You use your closet even though your room is in a state of disarray?"

"Yeah. I'm just too busy to pick up." Danny pulled out a pair of jeans and held it up to Vlad's hips, inspecting it. "So that's your size… It's just not the right style." The young halfa put the jeans back, sifting again for a different style in the same size. "These good for you?" He tossed the pants to the older halfa. Vlad held them up to eye level. They were dark, nearly black in color, and had slits up the inside of the legs to mid calf. They would be form fitting, but would work. Nodding his consent, a shirt followed the pants into his arms. Vlad held the shirt this time.

The shirt was a little lacking in length, but what it lacked in that, it made up for in print. The color of the shirt was a dark maroon, nearly brown. It had a black dragon outlined with white on the front down to the smallest detail. Its eyes were a brilliant red that seemed to blaze brightly. Every crease, every scale, every different sheen was shown. On the back was a white tiger outlined with black. Light gray streaks were in the white fur of the animal. Its eyes were a dazzling green shade that could captivate even the most cold-hearted. Vlad could even see almost every strand of the tiger's fur. The sleeves were practically nothing. The left was cut off at the shoulder and the right one was cut at the elbow and split upward to the shoulder on the outside.

"Gorgeous…"

"You think? It kind of represents us, you know? The dragon, you. The tiger, me. You can wear it either way too."

"Thank you, Daniel." Vlad went to the bathroom and changed into the outfit with the tiger on his chest rather than his back. That surprised Danny. Why would Vlad want to have the tiger on his chest after Danny had told him that the tiger was the young halfa? Danny didn't ask. He didn't want to know the answer. The pants rode low on Vlad's hips and the shirt revealed a great deal of sculpted abs. At the first sight of Vlad, Danny's jaw had gone slack. It had taken a solid minute for Danny to overcome his shock and another good thirty seconds to stop stuttering and hold up the black sandals in his hand. "These too?"

"Obviously." Quietly, Vlad sighed just for the boy's benefit as he bent over to remove his shoes and socks. The pants slipped a little farther down off his firm ass to reveal even paler skin beneath. Vlad had a slight tan line even though he was too pale to be considered tan. Danny caught sight of the bared skin, inwardly groaning to himself. When the older halfa straightened with the sandals on his feet, he pulled the jeans back up to where they had been before he leaned over.

"These are tight in the legs, yet loose in the waist. They don't happen to be girl jeans, Daniel?"

"Actually…" A slightly blush came to his face. "They are." A brow arched in curiosity. "I went through a strange phase where I wanted to wear tight jeans and at that time, I couldn't find any in the guy section so I went to the girls and found those…"

"Remarkable, Daniel. Just remarkable. So what do you think? Do I look like you wanted me to?"

"Yeah." _'That and more… but like I'd let Vlad know that!'_

"Are you ready then?" The boy nodded numbly, not completely there. Vlad snatched up the kid's hand in his own. "What are you waiting for then? Let's go!" He couldn't keep the smile from coming to his face as he raced down the stairs to the front door. They bypassed Jazz and Maddie on the way out.

"Bye, guys! Going to the carnival with Vlad!" Danny called out in explanation before he was dragged out of earshot. He laughed in pure enjoyment on his part. Vlad even laughed. The sound was fairly disorientating for Danny as they continued to run. It was absolute luck for Vlad when the sandals never came off his feet in the middle of running. For that, Danny managed to laugh harder. "Slow down! Are you trying to kill me or what, Vlad?! Huh?"

They halted, making the young halfa slam into the older one full force. Tumbling, Danny's fall was cushioned by Vlad's body, but it still jarred him slightly. The landing winded the older man, making him breathless and gasping for what he couldn't get into his lungs for a few moments. Although he was breathless already, Vlad brought the boy's lips to his, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. The kid's body stiffened above his considerably, but Danny never pulled back. Vlad dropped his head back against the pavement, gasping still, but only able to exhale. "Sorry." Finally, he gasped a hefty sized gulp of air, filling his lungs.

"You're… okay?"

"I'm getting there. My lungs burn right now."

"It's from the running and then getting winded." Danny stiffly got up from the ground, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, not bothering to offer a hand. A tint of pink tinged the young halfa's cheeks at the occurrence, but didn't say a word about it. "You still want to go to the carnival?"

"Yes. I want to go and see what they offer in the line of distractions." Vlad got to his feet, brushing himself off. He patted dirt off his pant leg and straightened afterward. They continued on towards the carnival at a slower pace this time. "About that kiss, Daniel…"

"What about it?"

"It was… a spur of the moment… spontaneous. It was a mistake on my part."

"Yeah. Let's not let that ruin today. It never happened. Let's just have fun." Vlad nodded.

He wished he hadn't kissed Danny, but it happened and one couldn't undo it if it's come to pass. He had been a fool to kiss Danny out of the blue. It shouldn't have happened. He never should have kissed him. But he had… and now he knew what the boy's lips against his felt like. He wouldn't trade that for anything.

Not that he could trade anything. His love for Maddie was already trading to be for her son rather than her. And the boy nearly owned everything he could give.

* * *

Hah! I can prolong things! Awesomeness! So yeah… Keep reading to find out about Dark Phantom and what happens at the carnival. I can't wait for the next post…

Oh! If you have any plot bunnies running around and multiplying, send me a few. I'll need them no doubt. I'll see what I can do to twist them around and get them to fit in. Thanks much again!


	5. Chapter IV

Standard disclaimer applies. It doesn't return to Vlad's point of view yet. Not sure if it ever will… We'll see and you'll know it when it does. Enjoy.

* * *

Vast, Definite Difficulty

**Chapter IV.**

Although the kiss had ruined the walk to the carnival, neither would allow it to ruin the entire day of having fun because that was the point of going to the carnival. It was to forget who they were in reality and just enjoy the day of fun together. They shared laughter, forgetting everything they had left behind.

"One ball for a dollar! Three for five!" a man called out. "Try your hand and win a prize if you're good with your aim!" Danny smiled and looked up at Vlad. The older halfa also smiled. They both paid a dollar, both knowing they would hit the bottles dead center with the first shot. Danny flung his baseball first, knocking all six bottles off the stand. "Choose a prize, kid. Any prize you like." He looked over what stuffed animals there were before he settled on the snake, which he decided was an Egyptian Asp. It was a good five feet long and a foot around. Vlad stepped up and also sent all six bottles flying to the ground. He chose a white bear that had a red rose in its mouth. Both exchanged stuffed animals.

Vlad slung the snake around his neck while Danny held the bear to his chest with both arms wrapped around it in a protective manner. They sat closely in a rollercoaster car waiting for it to fill up. The bear was in the boy's lap and the snake was draped over both of their legs. Vlad had an arm around the kid's shoulders, but didn't get any protests about it, yet. It didn't take long until the rest of the cars filled up and they were off within moments of having their harnesses checked. Although the harnesses separated them slightly, the two still kept in contact. Vlad wouldn't let Danny's hand go.

"It's my first time. Don't let go… please, Daniel." And Danny didn't. All through the twists and turns, loops and tunnels, Danny never once released Vlad's hand as requested. One hand held onto each other, the other held their stuffed animals. Once the ride was over, they climbed free. Still clasping hands, they stumbled over to the food area.

Danny ate an entire turkey leg covered in sauce on his own. Vlad only had a simple corndog and fries. Since they had eaten, they decided to take it easy and not go on anything that would spin fast or turn them upside down incase they threw up. Thus where they had ended up now. The Ferris wheel. They sat only two to three people inside each caged off seat. The seats were caged so no one would fall from their seat while on the Ferris wheel.

It was sort of ironic that the Ferris wheel should stop while Vlad and Danny were at the peak of the wheel, giving them a full view of the area below them, but no one a view up into their cage. Vlad looked at Danny. The young halfa seemed so attached to that bear, he never let it go. Vlad's hand slipped from the cage bar to fall limp in front of him. "Vlad? Is something wrong?"

"No. No. Nothing's wrong, Daniel. I'm just thinking."

"About what?" the boy asked innocently. "Just asking."

"You wouldn't like the topic."

"Try me."

"All right then. I was thinking about that kiss I gave you earlier."

"Yeah… What about it?"

"Maybe it… meant something?"

"Like what?"

"You're so naïve, Daniel! I mean, maybe that kiss I gave you was meant to be more than chaste. Maybe it… At least, it felt as if it was meant to be more than just virtuous." Vlad averted his gaze his hands that were twitching with nervousness. He couldn't keep himself still when it came to Danny. He couldn't even look at the boy when he was nervous about all this. He didn't know if the boy would like him and return his feelings or hate and scold him and tell him it was wrong, yell at him calling him a pervert and a pedophile, to stay the hell away from him. If only it was that easy…

"So you wanted, or want, to French kiss me and become completely sinful with what you do to me?"

"In a sense, yes." Danny bit down on his lower lip in contemplation. Vlad wanted to kiss him like a lover and wanted to _be_ that lover, but if Danny let that come about, he would be in a relationship with a man that was old enough to be his father. On the other hand, he would be able to experience what it would be like to have Vladimir Masters, man voted Most Gorgeous, as a lover. This would need a lot of thought and a considerable amount of time would be spent to make the decision that would change both of their lives.

"Okay." Evidently, Danny, being the C student that he is, never does and never will give enough thought into any one thing.

"I'm per—What?" Vlad asked, turning to face the younger halfa next to him. Said halfa was clutching the bear nearly to the point of crushing. A bright scarlet blush was covering his face, making those brilliant cerulean eyes stand out even more.

"I said… Okay." Vlad smiled faintly. Those blue eyes looked up at him timidly. With a tender hand, he lifted that chin up from the bear's head and brought their lips together in a supple kiss. Gradually, the kiss altered from innocent to somewhat more sinful. Vlad wriggled his tongue past very willing and yielding lips to stroke against another tongue. A hand came to the base of Danny's neck, holding him to Vlad to keep their lips connected. Another hand was sliding down.

That hand settled on the boy's hip, the thumb rubbing small circles on the bone there and applying a bit of pressure. It made Danny squirm. Danny let go of the bear and placed a hand on Vlad's chest and the other on his shoulder. Lightly, he pressed the man back. That blush still tinged Danny's cheeks, but it was a lighter color now. The boy wrapped his arms back around the animal in his lap, fingers trembling from his apprehension at Vlad taking the initiative so quickly. He hadn't been ready. A comforting hand came to his shoulder. "Danny?"

His skin tingled from the base of his neck to his thighs at the sound of his nickname on the man's lips, the lips that had kissed him so very intimately only moments ago. Danny leaned back against the seat. He looked over at Vlad. "Not too fast. I… I've never done anything like this before."

"You're innocent, pure, a virgin. I never expected you to be experienced, Daniel. I like the way you are." Danny smiled halfheartedly. Vlad pulled Danny closer to him, placing an arm around his shoulders. The kid's head rested back against his chest. "You just tell me if you don't want me doing something yet. I'll respect your wishes."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME!" Danny's lips twitched upward a bit more while one of Vlad's brows rose up in question. The looked at each other and smiled.

"Double team him?"

"Undeniably so." Vlad's body changed from Masters to Plasmius with the rings that surrounded him for a moment. Danny growled his normal words as he turned from Fenton to Phantom. The two halfas phased through the cage slowly, making the Box Ghost wait with a shaking body. Danny Phantom raced after the poor, chubby ghost while Vlad Plasmius followed a more leisurely pace. Danny laughed as he caught the tail end of the Box Ghost, twirling him to toss him in Vlad's direction. The older halfa caught the dazed ghost by the arms, holding him at arm's length.

"Fear me?"

"You cause no fear in anyone. You cause only annoyance. Now, I on the other hand… Fear _me_," Vlad snarled in a jeering voice. Those eyes of the ghost widened in completely told fear of the man. Vlad tossed Box Ghost away from him as Danny pulled out a Fenton Thermos and captured the ghost. They soared down to the Fun House of Mirrors, phasing through to land side by side in the center of a circle of mirrors. The two halfas transformed back to their human selves.

"You scared him good. It looked like he had a wet spot in his overalls. Who wears overalls anymore any way?"

"I'm not sure. Why would you look for a wet spot between his legs in a first place? Are we even sure it was a _boy_?"

"Pretty sure. I wanted to see if he was scared enough to piss his pants. You know?" A look from the man told Danny that Vlad was on the verge of not believing him.

"You are lucky I am not the jealous type."

"Aren't you though? You're jealous of my father because my mother married him instead of you."

"I used to be jealous, Daniel. _Used to_. Now. How do we get out of this infernal house of mirrors?" Vlad touched a hand to one of the many mirrors to find that was not the direction. "Why don't we phase through this?"

"And reveal everything possibly? I don't think so. We're doing this the old-fashioned way." Danny turned and took off before the older halfa could follow.

"Daniel!"

"Try and find me, Vlad! Promise to obey you for a day. And no cheating!" Vlad heaved a sigh and began his search. "If I get to you first, you obey me for… half of a day. Deal?"

"Yes, Daniel. However, I will not lose because I never do. You will be my 'slave' for a day."

"That's what you say. I say it's going to be the other way around, fruit loop!"

"Don't all me that!" Vlad lunged at a Danny only to come up empty handed. It had been a mirror! He growled and moved on. It continued on like this for what seemed like an hour or two, but which was only near thirty minutes in all reality. "Where the devil are you, child?!"

"Behind you," was Danny's simple reply. Vlad whirled around, but only saw a mirror Danny. When it became larger as it came towards him, he knew then that it wasn't the mirror. It _was_ Danny! Vlad pounced at the boy, but came to be on the ground, the boy having sidestepped at the last moment. Danny straddled the man's body, applying weight to keep him pinned. Hands held wrists above a head. "You give up?"

"I give. You won. When are you going to collect your… prize?"

"Sometime later. I'll call you on it when I want the prize I so rightly deserve." Danny ground his hips back and forth, enticing the man to groan. Danny placed an uncorrupted kiss to Vlad's lips, pulling away before he tried to deepen the kiss.

"You're such a damn tease, Daniel," Vlad rumbled, a seductive tone laced within his voice. The young halfa smirked before pressing his hips farther down into Vlad's. He wriggled atop him, giggling.

"Don't I know it? Come on. It's going to get dark soon. We should be getting back home." Danny got up off of the older halfa. "Besides, I need to get this fella back into the ghost zone," the boy explained lifting up the thermos. They clasped hands and Vlad was on his feet finally. "Follow me. I'll show you the way out."

"With pleasure." The older halfa kept pace, watching the swaying of Danny's hips. Rather than staying behind, Vlad came up to be in step with the boy and allowed his hand to wander to the kid's ass. He smiled at the slight jump he got, but didn't expect to be shoved into one of the mirrors for it.

"Don't touch my ass, Vlad. Look, but don't touch." Danny let the man go and stalked off. Vlad followed soon after in a fit. He hadn't known that he wasn't meant to grab Danny's ass. The boy hadn't told him not to so he had assumed it was okay. Apparently, grabbing the boy was out of the question.

The walk back to Fenton Works was silent except for the occasional chirp of a bird, song of a cricket, the clicking of heels against cement, or the scoffing of shoes and jeans. Danny had his hands buried deep within his jeans' pockets, feeling insecure. He didn't know what he was doing agreeing to be Vlad's toy for a period of time. What had gone through his mind? Oh, that's right. Danny hadn't been thinking about anything other than what was underneath those scant clothes! He was such a fool. He only wanted to know what was under them; he wasn't bargaining with his virginity. He hadn't wanted to. Yet, Vlad had told him that the man wouldn't do anything Danny wasn't at ease with. He believed him, but then Vlad goes and grabs his ass.

Technically, that didn't count because the young halfa hadn't warned the older one about it. In actual fact, it was really Danny's mistake for not telling Vlad. While they were still walking and a block or two away from Fenton Works, Danny started talking with Vlad.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was at fault for not telling you not to grab my ass."

"It's fine. Better to do so now rather than find out later in our relationship. Did you have fun?"

"A lot. Did you?"

"It took my mind off things for a while, yes. I enjoyed myself."

"That's good. How much longer are you staying in Amity Park?"

"Not too much longer. I need to leave soon."

"Why don't you pick me up during lunch at school when you start to leave? We'll go out and eat."

"That would be nice, Daniel. I'll wait for you near the front entrance." Vlad stopped walking. Danny halted and turned back. The older halfa pulled the younger to him and kissed him soundlessly. When they parted, Vlad touched their foreheads together. "You don't know how much I want to make you mine, Daniel."

And make him his he sought beyond measure too. He wanted him roughly.

* * *

Well, then… thought some humor was due… "I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME!" That was funny for me to write… So… Dark Phantom has not yet made an appearance, but he will… be patient!

And, Murder Junkie, I understand where you're coming from, but really... why would I leave this on permanent hiatus? I always try to finish my stories. If you come back and read this, then just wait to see how everything turns out, and I don't really care if I've seen all the episodes or not. I'm not a complete fan of the show; 'tis only for laughs.

Oh! If you have any plot bunnies running around and multiplying, send me a few. I'll need them no doubt. I'll see what I can do to twist them around and get them to fit in. Thanks much again!


End file.
